kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Boris Ivanov
:*First appearance: Battle 175 :*Type: Sei :*Type: Satsujin Ken :*YOMI Symbol: Ice :*Martial Arts: SAMBO :Member of YOMI and the leading disciple of Alexander; he uses Command Sambo. He is the 2nd YOMI member to fight Kenichi in a duel (the first was Ryuuto, though it was before he joined Yomi) and is one of the first four YOMI members transferred to Kenichi's school. Background None revealed Personality Being a Russian soldier and the right hand man to a Russian colonel he frequently acts in a soldierly manner. A strict upholder of orders and believes orders are absolute. He will follow any order from his master or his teacher without question or hesitation. He also particularly hates anyone who disobeys orders. He seems to have a small degree of respect for anyone who is willing to speak against him openly. Although he is the enemy to Kenichi, he will work along him to take down some opponents and find ways to listen to him. Such as hearing Kenichi's words as advice and tips not orders also when he wants to do something despite being told not to he will find loop holes so he can do what he wants without going against his orders. He gets along well with his militia men as they follow him as soldiers and commander but doesn't seem to listen to Sho despite him being the leader of Yomi. Boris is also the first opponent to acknowledge Kenichi' for his strength, even to the point of even conceding that he is stronger. Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc First seen arriving in Japan albeit illegally meeting Sho. Not long after he and some other Yomi members went to go challenge dojos unlike the rest of them Boris didn't go to the meeting after taking down a few dojos, instead he tried to take down all 58 dojos on his list(59 including ryozanpaku secretly put on by Ogata). Upon entering his men were quickly taken out by the ryozanpaku traps and he tried to confront the ryozanpaku masters, but not long after Kenichi returned and Boris immediately challenged him. Miu intervened but was quickly taken out by Boris's combo attacks, this unknowingly caused Kenichi to fight seriously. After a small battle with boris seemingly confused about kenichi's power and heart, Sho called and told him to retreat unless he wants to die. Before he leaves he gives kenichi his Yomi badge stating a challenge. Due to disobeying Sho he was placed under house arrest, at that time Radin payed him a visit and they had a short chat about kenichi, with Boris telling him to go observe Kenichi himself. Yomi in School Arc Following Sho's defeat Boris, the Stanley twins, and Tirawit transferred to Kenichi's school and upon entering the school Boris acknowledged teacher Kyōko Ono as his stand-in commander.. He met Kenichi after a long while but he seemed to ignore him and follow the teachers order of cleaning the school windows. A little while later he met his master back at Russia and he told him that he was elected class representative. The next morning he arrived back at japan by plane and happened to land near kenichi and quickly ate breakfast. Later at night he met up with his master to try and assassinate a congress woman containing info about Yami. Boris met kenichi and mentioned that Kenichi evolved from a harmless animal into a dangerous threat. He desired to fight kenichi but since his master told him to hold off akisame he decided to follow the order instead until Kenichi intercepted him. Later he and kenichi made it to the top and witnesses their master fighting each other. Later when kenichi tried to rescue the congresswomen Alexander ordered him to take the congresswoman to the chopper. He failed and later witnessed kenichi save the congresswoman. After he and his master retreated he started to question about his loyalty to his master compared to Kenichi and that this was his most humiliating defeat. the next few days Boris kept a low profile in school even at the school festival. Later Tirawit defeated kenichi and actually killed him. After Kenichi returned boris mentioned that kenichi's eyes didn't show the eyes of a decesaed martial artist and wondered if Tirawit miscalculated. Later when his teacher mentioned about the camping trip, he saw this as the perfect opportunity to finish off kenichi and that all he needed was the order from his master. The Camping Arc At the camping trip he was planning his attack on kenichi. While on the trip he developed a close relationship with his teacher but when he brought him food he attacked on instinct and Kyoko expressed concern about Boris taking things too seriously, which made Boris doubt himself. When the attack commenced he immediatly fought kenichi but their fight got postponed because he wanted to stop the attack on the innocent but he couldn't reach his master and his soldiers wouldn't listen to him. When the soldiers refuse, he deems this is an 'act of disobedience' and a 'staged revolt', and attacks the troops with Kenichi as a team. After saving their teacher, Boris and Kenichi continues their battle. Kyoko awakes momentarily to see them, and smiles to herself thinking "Boris has finally found a friend" (mistaking their fighting in a river as playing in the river). Kenichi manages to gain the upper hand by countering all of Boris's attack so Boris decides to use a suicidal technique to finish off Kenichi while betting which of their belief was stronger. Kenichi then countered him with a strangling technique to knock him out without killing him. Upon waking up he realized that kenichi had won after knocking him out for about 1 minute and then he got a message from his master telling him to erase all relationships with yami and that they are no longer master-disciple. Since he is in self-imposed exile searching, he said his master had disowned him before telling him to not search for his master, he didn't have to listen to him and was free to go search for him. When kenichi and Kyoko were heading back to the rest of the group kenichi told her that Boris left for russia but then he suddenly reappeared and apologized for his soldiers rude behavior. Kenichi and Boris then had a short conversation and he told him that all he did was to go change his clothes and to follow his teachers final order of behaving like a normal student and have fun. After kyoko defended them and covered up their fight he had fun with the other students, much to their surprise. Before he leaves he tells two students to continue defendeing Kyoko while he's gone and as a farewell gift, he polishes all of the school windows in a single night, this left Kyoko crying tears of sadness (for him leaving) but also of joy (for his last good act as a student of the school). Not seen for the rest of the manga as of now. Powers & Abilities